The storage capacity of storage devices have increased dramatically to allow storage devices to store vast amounts of data. An enterprise (such as a business, government agency, or educational organization) can collect data regarding various aspects of the enterprise such that the data can be analyzed to provide feedback regarding information of interest to the enterprise (such as purchase habits of customers, customer complaint patterns, network performance, storage system performance, and so forth).
In some scenarios, a user may desire to visually analyze collected data sets to better understand some aspect of the enterprise or to make enterprise-related decisions. However, a collected data set can be very large, making traditional visualization techniques impractical. Examples of traditional visualization techniques include presenting data in numeric tables, charts, maps, and so forth.